Albus Potter Meets Phoenix Malfoy
by HannahM13
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a twin sister, named Phoenix Malfoy. What happens when Albus Potter meets her? I'm bad at summaries. The story is better. :)
1. Chapter 1

_"She's not like the rest of the family."_

"Is that really that bad?"

_"I'm worried. She's going to Hogwarts next year. I just want her to be happy." _

"If you want her to be happy, you shouldn't pressure her to be a Slytherin. We want her in the house that will be the best for her."

"I know, but what will the others say? Both of our families have been strictly Slytherin for generations. What did they do to the very few exceptions? They chucked them out of the family!"

"Things have changed. My family's not like that anymore, and neither is your's. So what if she is a Gryffindor? I know some very smart and brave people who were in Gryffindor. Yes, I was a prat to them, but we all make mistakes. She probably would do well in Gryffindor."

"Honey, be honest, what house do you think she'll be in?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Not Hufflepuff. She's a bit too sassy for that. She doesn't seem sly enough for Slytherin. I would say either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"I'm going to go have a talk with your mother. She always gives me great advice on these kinds of things. Bye."

"Bye, Dear."

I heard my mother apparate. I started to sneak off, hoping to get away from the door before my father came out. I didn't. "Phoenix," he said, "I know you were eavesdropping." "Sorry. It's just," I trailed off, trying to find the right way to phrase it. "It's okay, Sweetheart," he said, "We were just talking about you. Come in."

I stepped inside my parents' bedroom, and sat down on the bed. My father sat next to me. "Your mother's worried. She says you're not like the rest of the family, which you're not. We don't think you're going to be a Slytherin. We don't mind that. We are already proud of you. You are a bright girl, and I know you'll do well at Hogwarts. You know, I've heard Harry Potter has a son about your age," he teased. I rolled my eyes, but felt myself blush all the same. My father always bugged me about boys, though I've never had a boyfriend, or a crush.

"Do you guys get worried about these kinds of things with Scorpius?" I asked. I know, you're probably like, _'Phoenix? Scorpius? What's up with you people?' _Well, if you must know, I am Phoenix Amethyst Malfoy, daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, and twin sister of Scorpius Malfoy.

"No, we don't. Like I said, you're not like the rest of the family. I know my family doesn't believe in blood purity anymore, and we do accept people who are different, but you've always been a little... er... odd." "What do you mean?" I asked. "You've always had this thing where you... well, it's hard to explain. You've just always had this attitude, and we're not sure where you got it. It's not your mother, or myself." "Phoenix!" I heard, a familiar voice. "It sounds like Aunt Daphne's here. You better go," my father said.

I ran down the stairs, and and hugged her. "Hi, Phoenix." "Hi, Aunt Daphne." "I've got something for you," she said, handing me a small box, wrapped in green tissue paper. "Thanks," I said, setting the box on a nearby table. We sat down, and I opened the box. I found a small golden chain, with the Greengrass family crest on it, made out of diamond. "Wow," I said, smiling, "It's beautiful." "It's for good luck, since you're going to Hogwarts next year." "Thanks," I said, putting it around my neck. "Do you have your stuff?" "Yep!" "Do you have your stuff_ packed_?" "Nope!" "You better! The train leaves in three days!" "Fine," I whined, running up the stairs.

I opened my truck, and began packing. First, I neatly placed my textbooks on the bottom of the trunk, covering the bottom. Then, I folded my school robes, and placed them on top of the books. Next, I packed my parchment, ink, quills, anything else I was taking, besides my wand. Finally, I grabbed my wand off of the desk. It was still in the box I bought it in. I opened the box, and looked at it. It was 10 1/2 inches, made of blackthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core. I tucked it back in the box, and set on top. I shut my trunk, and went back downstairs.

"There. I packed," I said. "Good," she asked, "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" "Yes!" I answered. We talked for a while, before she said, "Well I should get going. Bye!" "Bye!" I told her. She disapparated. I walked back to my room, and as I walked past Scorpius's room, I saw his stuff was spread all over his room. The pig. He wasn't even packed. I sighed, not wanting to leave his room like this.

I stepped inside, and rounded up his stuff. I stacked his books in one pile, and folded his robes in another. I put all his quills, parchment, and ink bottles together, and put them beside his trunk, so he could put them in how he wants them. I know, I'm way too nice. I put the piles of his stuff next to his trunk neatly at the foot of his bed. His room looked much better when I left it.

~While all that was happening at Malfoy Manor, this is what was happening at the Potter house!~

"Ugh! James!" Lily hollered. I rubbed my left ear. "Ow, Lily! Would you quiet down?" I asked. "Well, James put my bracelet on the top shelf again. He knows I can't reach that," she whined. I sighed, and retrieved Lily's silver bracelet that she always wears from the top shelf. James always picked on Lily, though he was very protective of her. I'd hate to be the poor bloke who has to hold James back when Lily brings home her first boyfriend.

"James! Albus!" Mum yelled from downstairs, "Do you have your trunks packed, yet?!" "Yes, Mum!" we yelled back. "Okay!" At my house, the whole week before schools starts has been crazy ever since James started going last year. Now, there are two kids going. Just imagine how it will be when Lily starts going! "Albus!" Dad hollered, "I want to talk to you!"

I nervously went downstairs, and sat at the kitchen table with my dad. "What?" I asked. "Listen," he said. That meant a famous Harry Potter lecture. Oh, joy! "You're going to Hogwarts for your first year in three days. I know Rose is, too. So are Scorpius and Phoenix." "Who?" I asked. "Scorpius and Phoenix. The Malfoy twins. They're in your year. They probably aren't going to be as bad as their father was, but don't let them pick on you. I mean, if they want to talk to you, and become friends, go ahead! I don't mind, but if they pick on you, pull a Hermione, and punch them in the nose!" I laughed. "Aunt Hermione actually did that?" He nodded.

"All I'm saying, Al, is don't let people bring you down," he said. "I won't," I promised. I went back upstairs, and got bored, so I just read the one textbook I hadn't already read. Herbology. I understood very little of it. I hope Professor Longbottom will find some way to help me, because I'm not very good at herbology. At my bedtime, (Which, in the Potter house, depends on your age) I lied on my bed, and wondered how long it would take me to fall asleep. It took a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This happens the day the Hogwarts Express leaves!**** :)**

"Albus, wake up!" My father said. I jumped out of bed. "What?" I asked. "It's morning. Today, you're leaving for Hogwarts," he said. I smiled, "Yay!" He shut the door, and went toward my brother's room. I started getting dressed, and lightly combed through my hair, even though it was no use. I had my dad's shaggy hair, but the color isn't black. More like a reddish-brown color.

I went downstairs, and sat at the table, where I found Mum and Lily already awake. "Morning, Al," my mum said, handing me a plate of eggs. "Thanks, Mum," I said. "Al," Lily requested, "Make sure you write to me about what Hogwarts is like." "I will," I promised. I started eating my eggs, and James came down the stairs. "Morning," I greeting him. He mumbled, "Hi," and started eating his eggs. He's not exactly a morning person.

"Morning, Honey," I heard my dad tell my mum. "Morning, Sweetheart," she said, before kissing him. "Ew!" Lily whined. "No snogging in the kitchen!" I told them. They just laughed. "Hey," my dad said, "It won't be too much longer before we might catch you snogging a girl." I pretended to gag.

After breakfast was over, James and I grabbed our trunks, and went downstairs. We arrived at the train station around 8:35, where many young witches and wizards were ready to get on the train. Everyone from tough-looking seventh years to nervous-looking first years to third, fourth, and fifth years who looked like they couldn't care less.

I was nervous to board the train. James had told me all about the sorting, and the different houses. I was worried about which house I would be in. After some reassurance from Dad, I boarded the train. I sat down in a compartement with a few other people. There was a girl who looked like she was about a third or fourth year, a boy who was (without a doubt) a seventh year, and a girl who was my age, sitting in the corner. She had dark brown hair, and grey eyes. I could easily tell that she was Phoenix Malfoy.

~The Malfoys' morning!~

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _I turned off my alarm clock, and jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I practically ran downstairs so fast I almost beat my mum, who got up ten minutes before me. "Woah," she said, seeing me skip down the steps three at a time, "Excited?" "YES!" I told her, and I finished clearing the staircase. In case you didn't notice, I was excited for my first day at Hogwarts. I'm good at hiding it, aren't I?

After we had all finished eating our breakfast, Scorpius and I raced up the stairs to retrieve our trunks. He beat me up the stairs, but I beat him on the way back down. We all arrived at the train station around 8:30. We said goodbye to our parents, and then wasted no time getting onto the train. I found an empty compartment, and was soon joined by a overly-cocky seventh year boy, an extremely bored fourth year girl, and a nervous-looking first year boy. I couldn't blame him. I was so nervous I'm suprised I was sweating.

After about twenty minutes, I felt the train start to move. I sat, and got out a book. I turned to the page I had marked, and started reading. After about an hour, I turned to the seventh year boy. "How long is the ride?" I asked. "Usually anywhere between three and five hours," he said. You'd think if it was a trains full of witches and wizards, someone could make it go faster.

Albus's POV:

After about two hours, I stopped looking out the window, and just looked around. I saw Phoenix Malfoy was now reading a book, the seventh year had resorted to waxing his broom, and the fourth year girl was filing her nails. I heard Pheonix sneeze. "Bless you," I said. "Thanks," she replied. Now that I got a better look at her, she was kind of cute. Her dark brown hair went a little past shoulder length, and she twirled a strand around her finger as she read, her gray eyes reading over the pages. When the fourth year girl stood up to either use the restroom, or go to a different compartment, the seventh year saw one of his friends, and went to join him. Then, there was only Phoenix and I in the compartment.

She set her book down, and looked at me. "Hi," she said, "You a first year?" I nodded, "You?" "Same. I'm really nervous." "So am I," I admitted. "My dad told me to watch out for the potions professor. He's kind of creepy," she said. "So did my mum," I told her, "I'm Albus, by the way. Albus Potter." She smiled, "I'm Phoenix Malfoy."

We talked for the rest of the ride, and we grabbed our things as soon as we felt the train stop. We were led to the castle in small boats, and stopped in a corridor, just outside a pair of large doors. An old witch in emerald robes stood in front of us. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" she told all of us, "In a matter of seconds, you will be led into the Great Hall to be sorted. You will be in one of the four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, or Slytherin, depending on your personality." She led us through the doors, into a huge room, with stars for a ceiling. The old witch started calling off names. They didn't seem to be in any order, just randomly.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard her yell, "Albus Potter!" I took a deep breath, and nervously went up to the platform. i sat on the rickety, old stool, and felt the hat being placed on my head. "Hmm... difficult," the hat whispered in my ear, "I don't think it will be Hufflepuff... Not a bad mind, but not perfect for Ravenclaw." That narrowed it down to two houses: Gryffindor and Slytherin. I silently gulped. "_Tut, tut, tut, _better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors cheered as I made my way to the table. After a few more names, I heard, "Phoenix Malfoy!"

Phoenix's POV:

I took a shaky breath, and walked onto the platform, and sat on the stool. My palms started sweating as the hat was placed on my head. "Hm.." it hummed. After what felt like hours, it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" I stood up, relieved, and sat across from Albus at the Gryffindor table. "Scorpius Malfoy!" the witch bellowed. He strutted up and sat on the stool, and it immediately hollered, "SLYTHERIN!" This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning:**

PLOP! Books collapsed on the floor. I sighed, and bent down to pick them up. "Real graceful, Phoenix," I scolded myself. I began to put all my books and parchment into a stack, when I heard someone say, "Let me help you with that." I saw Albus kneel down beside me, helping me pick up my things. "Thanks," I said, tucking the last of my equipment into my bag. "What are friends for?" he asked. I smiled. "I'm a bit of a clutz, in case you didn't notice." "Hey," he replied, "I'm not the most graceful person in the world, either." "Let's go," I said, "Before we're late to breakfast."

We walked down down the stairs. After two wrong turns, and taking the wrong staircase once, we managed to find our way to the Great Hall. "Hey, Al," said a second year boy. I didn't know him. He had black, shaggy hair, and blue eyes. "What do you want _now_?" Albus asked, obviously annoyed. "Try this," demanded the boy, holding a piece of candy in Albus's direction. "Do you think I'm stupid?" Albus said, "I can recognize Uncle George's products when I see them." "So," asked the boy, "Who's your little girlfriend?" Albus sighed, "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend." "Hi," I said, "Who is he?" Albus said, "This is my brother, James. James, this my friend, Phoenix." "James!" yelled a professor. He was obviously very old, and was quickly going bald. Only a small patch of gray here remained on his head. "How's one of my favorite student's doing?" James looked at Albus and I desperately. He mouthed, "Help me," and walked over to the old man.

We chuckled, and continued to eat our breakfast. When we were finished, we walked down to the dungeon, into the potions classroom. "Hello, class," said the professor who we had seen earlier that morning, "I'm Professor Slughorn. Today, we're not going to try anything, but simply listen to the lesson. It would be nice of you would take notes, too." Almost all the Gryffindors (including Albus and I) got out parchment and quills. A fair amount of Slytherins did, as well. I saw my brother, Scorpius, just roll his eyes. I'd hate to be him in our fifth year, when we have to take our O. . His grades aren't going to be pretty.

We carefully took notes during the lesson. One minute before class ended, Professor Slughorn said, "I would like to see Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Phoenix Malfoy, Sarah Mclaggen, Rose Weasley, Zachary Zabini, and Daniel Arthur in this classroom at six o'clock." "Isn't that when dinner starts?" asked a boy who must have been Daniel Arthur. "Yes," Professor Slughorn said, "Don't eat in the Great Hall. I'll have food for you all." With that, we were dismissed. "I see why my dad said he was creepy," I mumbled to Albus, who nodded in agreement. We went up the stairs, and scurried down the long corridor to the Transfiguration classroom. At the front of the classroom stood a witch, who looked like she was around twenty-five. "Hi, class!" she exclaimed as we all walked in, "I'm your Transfiguration professor, Professor Jarrette!'" She began the lesson, teaching us how to turn needles into toothpicks. Albus pulled it off easily, but I was having trouble. I knew I probably wouldn't be very good at Transfiguration. It took me seven tries to get it right.

After Transfiguration, we had Herbology. It didn't take long until Albus was stressed out, and rereading the instructions over and over again. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah," he said, sighing, "My stupid plant won't cooperate with me." "That's because you were stroking the bottom of his trunk. You should be stroking the top of his roots," I explained. "Oh," he said. He was then able to get his plant to work with him. It stopped slapping him, and remained still.

At lunch time, we sat together. "You know," Albus said, "My father told me a lot about your father. He said he was a total prat, but now he's changed." I nodded, "He has. His whole family has changed." We talked about our families for the rest of the lunch period. After the school day was over, I went up to my dormitory to get ready for Slughorn's dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

I changed into my dress robe, a black jacket, and a pair of black flats. My dress robes were a deep shade of purple, with black lace around the trim and collar. I hurried downstairs, not wanting to be late for the party. "Thank Merlin!" I heard a girl exclaim. I turned around, and saw a girl with bright, red hair and dark brown eyes. "Were you invited to Professor Slughorn's party, too?" she asked. "Yeah," I said. "Good," she sighed. "I thought I would have to go alone. He didn't invite many girls, and us ladies have to stick together, right?" "Right," I confirmed.

We started walking toward Slughorn's classroom. "By the way, I'm Rose. Rose Weasley," she said. "I'm Phoenix Malfoy," I told her. "You mean as in Draco Malfoy's daughter?" she asked. "Yes," I answered. "My parents and your father weren't very good at getting along," she stated. "I know," I told her, "Now they aren't really friends, but they do a better job at getting along."

When we arrived in the dungeon, a few students were already there. "Welcome, come on in," Professor Slughorn greeted us at the door, "You two must be Rose Weasley and Phoenix Malfoy." We nodded, and he crossed us off his list. We sat down, and listened to Sarah Mclaggen and Zachary Zabini argue over The Weird Sisters. "I'm not saying they have no talent-" "That's what you just said!" Zachary cut her off. "Hey, hey, hey," Scorpius said, "Zachary, be nice to the lovely lady." Great, my brother's a flirt.

"Hey, Baby Sis," Scorpius greeted me, wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulders. I hated that nickname. "Scorpius," I told him, "You are thirty seconds older." "I'm still older," he smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Where is everybody?" Professor Slughorn asked, entering the room, "There are only five people in here, when I invited seven!" At that moment, Albus and Daniel came rushing in. "Boys!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, "Where have you been?" "We had a nasty encounter with the Bloody Baron," Albus explained. "Well, have a seat!" Slughorn said. He seemed way too happy about this. One word: creepy.

Slughorn set the plates of food out, and told us to help ourselves. While we were filling our plates with food, he asked, "So, Scorpius, Pheonix. What do your parents do for a living?" "Well," Scorpius said, "Dad's an auror, and Mum's a... er... What does Mum do?" "Mum's a healer," I said, annoyed at the fact that Scorpius doesn't know what his own mother does for a living. "You know," Slughorn said, "I knew your parents when they came here. Wonderful students. Great at potions. Bit of an attitude, but still great students." As he jabbered on, I slowly ate, having given up on listening. That was, until I heard him say, "So, Albus, how are your parents?" I had been interested in Albus's family, too, so I listened.

"My dad's an auror, and my mum's a writer for the Daily Prophet. James has probably told you that, though," Albus explained. "What about your sister? What's her name? Lucy?" Slughorn asked. "Lily," Albus corrected him, "She's fine. She'll be coming here in two years." "I can't wait to meet her," Slughorn said, before he started to interrogate the next student. "Are you and Albus like... a thing?" Rose asked me. "No, we're just friends," I told her. "Too bad. You two would make an adorable couple," Rose said. "I'm not sure how to respond to that," I admitted.

After the party was over, Slughorn said, "You guys are part of a select group of students that I call the Slug Club. So, if you ever hear me summon the Slug Club, you know that you guys are included. That's all, good night." I didn't know why he said good night, because it was only 8:30. We didn't have to be in bed until 11:00. I just hoped I didn't run into him again.

We left, and Albus came up beside me. "What a creep," he said. "I know, right?" I agreed. Slughorn was creepy. We discussed our personal thoughts on Slughorn (which weren't very good) on our way to the common room. We approached the Fat Lady, and Albus said, "Tapeworm." She swung open, allowing us to enter. We sat on a couch, and Albus asked, "Why does your brother call you 'Baby Sis'? I thought you two were twins." "We are," I explained, "Scorpius is thirty seconds older." "Oh," Albus said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day. Phoenix's POV:

I almost forgot a disclaimer! I'm dumb!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The brilliant J.K. Rowling does! :)

I sat up, and yawned. I glanced at my clock, and gasped. 8:00! I had twenty minutes to get ready before I was late. There was a note on my bedside table. It read:

_'Have a nice morning! I hope you got plenty of rest! ;)_

~ Jade'

"Who's Jade?" I thought out loud, getting dressed as quickly as I could. I skipped a shower, knowing that if I took a shower, I would be late. I quickly brushed my hair, and threw it up in a ponytail. Since I didn't take a shower, I put on extra deodorant. Then, as fast as I could, I ran down to the Great Hall.

Albus met me just inside the Great Hall. "What took you so long?" he asked me. "Somebody unplugged my alarm clock. I'm pretty sure that it's some girl named Jade, because she left a note saying she hopes I got plenty of rest," I explained. "Why?" he questioned. "I don't know!" I snapped.

"Phoenix!" Scorpius said, running up to me, "I need to talk to you!" It sounded urgent, so I nodded. He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to the side. "Aunt Daphne's sick. Really sick. She might not make it," he said. I could tell he didn't like telling me this, because he knew how close Aunt Daphne and I were.

Tears started forming in my eyes, and I blinked them away. I just nodded, because I didn't know if I could talk without crying. Scorpius held out his arms, and I accepted his hug. He rubbed circles on my back, and I stroked his hair for a moment, before we heard Professor Mcgonagall say, "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Malfoy, but your parents will be here in a few minutes to pick you up. They said they wanted you two to visit your aunt in St. Mungo's." "Okay," Scorpius said. I nodded my head in agreement. She walked away to sit in her spot at the Staff Table.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, and rested my head on my hand. Albus sat beside me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "My aunt's sick," I told him, "We don't know if she's even going to survive the week." "I'm sorry," Albus said. "Thanks," I said truthfully.

A couple minutes passed, and my parents walked in. I ran up to them, and so did Scorpius. "Hey, kids," my mum said, "We've missed you guys." "We need to get going," my dad said. My mother nodded, and we apparated out.

We were in the lobby of St. Mungo's, and a healer led us into Aunt Daphne's room. "Hi, guys," she said in a fake, cheery tone. "Hi," I mumbled. "Nix," she said, using the nickname that only she called me, "Come here." I walked over to the side of her bed, and she whispered, "There's something I want you to have." she handed me a what looked like the remains of an old locket. It was shattered, and I could barely make out the large snake that was curved into a 'S' right in the middle. It looked like it had been slashed with a large sword or knife.

"Why are you giving me a shattered, old locket?" I requested. "There's a lot of history behind that locket. Just one thing, don't let your parents see it. They'll flip," she said. "Why?" I asked. "Oh, just... er... some silly superstition they have about old lockets like that one," she stuttered. I wasn't sure. She seemed pretty suspicious to me, and the locket had some sort of eerie, no _evil _feeling to it. It was hard to explain, but it was kind of like the feeling you get when you know someone's watching you, but you can't see where they are. It made the hair of the back of my neck stand up, and a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Listen, Nix. I want you to do something special with that locket," Aunt Daphne instructed, "Take it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, the edge that sticks out of the school property. Then, I want you to bury it about four or five inches onto the dirt on the left of the old oak tree. But before you do, use the repairing spell to fix it, and fill it with this." She handed me a glass bottle, no bigger than my palm. Inside, there wasn't exactly liquid, but it was more of a mist-like substance. The mist was a dark gray, and it had a pale green aura to it. My hand started shaking, and I silently gulped.

"Can you do that for me?" she asked. "Yes," I mumbled. As much as the task confused and scared me, I wasn't going to say no to my aunt when she was on her possible deathbed. "Good," she said. For a second, I saw something in her eyes. An evil look. She was acting odd, but I guess she _was _very ill. But that didn't explain the locket. I tucked the bottle and the locket in my robe, and said, "I'm going to use the loo." I stepped out of the room, and into the hallway, quickly walking to the bathroom three doors down.

I quickly ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I stopped in front of a mirror, and nearly tore off my robe. I noticed that I had sweat running down my face. _Sweat?_ I wondered, _How?_ I turned on the sink, and splashed cold water on my face. I felt my robe, which was sitting on the counter beside the sink. It was smoking. A small flame appeared, and I quickly doused it in water.

I took the vial and locket out of the pocket, and almost dropped them. The locket was oozing a strange inky, black substance. The vial was scorching hot, and I dropped it in the sink. Thankfully, it was made of a thick glass, so it didn't break.

I sighed, washed the inky liquid off of the locket, and splashed cold water on the vial. I picked them up again, and wrapped them in a spare piece of parchment I had in my robe, and tucked them back into my pocket. Then, I threw my robe back on, and went back to my aunt's room.

"Have a nice time?" Scorpius asked when I stepped inside. I rolled my eyes, and lightly smacked him in the forehead with my palm. "Phoenix, don't do that!" my father joked, "Your brother doesn't have the brain cells to spare!" I chuckled. Now it was Scorpius's turn to roll his eyes. "Sometimes," my mother mumbled, "I feel like I have _three_ children to take care of."

"We need to get you to back to Hogwarts," my father reported. "Fine," Scorpius whined. We apparated back to Hogwarts. "Thank you for helping us with that, Professor," my father said to Professor Mcgonagall. "No problem, Mr. Malfoy," she remarked. My parents left, and Mcgonagall put the anti apparation charms back up.

I quickly ran to the common room. I found Albus sitting on one of the couches, reading a book. "Albus," I ordered, "Come here! I have something to show you!"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, she wants you to empty this weird mist onto the locket, and bury it in the Forbidden Forest?" Albus asked. "That's what she said," I confirmed. "That's... odd," Albus struggled to find the right word. "It is. She also told me to never let my parents see it. She said it was just about some silly superstition they have, but she seemed pretty suspicious to me. My parents aren't exactly superstitious." "Do you know what _this _is?" Albus asked, gesturing to the vial. I shook my head. "No. She never told me." "Well," he said, "I don't think you should do it. I'm not saying I think your aunt's evil, or anything. I just think it all just seems too weird." "I know, but... I'm just not sure," I groaned, frustrated. "Don't stress yourself out," Albus said, "You just need time to think about it." I nodded, and went to my dormitory.

Most of the girls were outside, so I was the only one in my dormitory. I tried to closely examine the locket, but I couldn't focus. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me, and I didn't like it. I sighed, and set the locket down. "Who's there? I know you're here. Show yourself!" I spoke. _I'm losing my mind, _I thought.

A ghostly figure started appearing. She had long, black, bushy, curly hair. She looked about forty-five. She had dark eyes, and a cold smile. "Hello," she whispered, her voice harsh and raspy, "I believe I left you a note this morning." "You're... You're Jade?" I stammered. She nodded, "Sorry about the alarm. I had to let you know I was here." "Why did you have to do it by almost making me late to class?" I demanded. She smirked, a lot like my father's side of the family. "Felt like it." I rolled my eyes. "Listen, what your aunt said, you should do it." "No," I thundered, "All of this is too weird. I'm not doing it." "Why not?" she asked. "It's none of your business, now leave me alone!" I fumed, harshly throwing the locket and vial in a nearby trashcan.

The vial shattered, and the mist escaped, flying out of the room as if it had a mind of its own. "Well," Jade spat, "If that's how you're going to be..." she left her threat hanging, as she disappeared. I let out a shaky breath, terrified. I reached into the trash can, and grabbed the locket. I accidently cut myself on a glass shard. Badly.

"Ouch," I groaned, setting the locket down. I had a cut all the way across my right palm. I quickly ran into the bathroom, washing it off in the sink. "Phoenix?" I heard someone ask. I turned around, and saw Rose staring at me, confused. "I cut myself on accident," I explained, showing her the cut on my hand. She walked over to me, and quickly did a spell to heal my hand. "Thanks," I said. "No problem. Now what's going on? You seem freaked out about something."

"Nothing's wrong," I lied. "Phoenix," Rose said sternly, "You are a terrible liar!" "It's nothing," I reported, "I took care of it." "Fine," Rose gave in, "You've got me for now." I silently sighed in relief, not wanting to explain everything just yet.

That night, I barely got any sleep. Everytime I closed my eyes, something scary would appear. I was all too aware of the vial and locket in the trash, right at the foot of my bed. I think they were interfering with my sleep.

After a few hours of tossing and turning, I gave up. I grabbed my wand off of the bedside table. "Lumos," I whispered. The end of my wand lit up, and I quietly stood up. I tiptoed to the bed next to mine, where Rose lied, sleeping. "Rose," I whispered, hoping that none of the other girls would wake up, "Wake up, Rose."

Rose stirred, and I shook her shoulder. She woke up, and mumbled, "Phoenix, it's almost 1 in the morning! What do you want?" "I need you to go with me to get rid of something," I whispered, "I'll explain later, get up." She looked confused, but reluctantly got out of bed. I reached into the trash can, and pulled out the locket. The vial was shattered, so I didn't bring it.

We quietly snuck down the stairs, and into the common room. Silently, we exited the portrait hole. "A little late for a stroll, eh?" the Fat Lady asked. "SH!" I belted. "Well," she muttered, "Snappy..."

We quietly slipped through the corridors, dodging staff members. Hades knows why they were up this late. We finally reached the exit of the castle. Wordlessly, I led Rose to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "We're not going in there, are we?" Rose asked, nervously. "Yeah," I answered. "Phoenix, don't you think it was named the Forbidden Forest for a reason?" she whispered harshly, "Are you out of you out of your mind?" "Probably," I admitted. I explained everything to her. "Phoenix," she said. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" I asked. "You said it yourself, it's just too weird. There's something evil going on. If I were you, I would bring that locket to Headmistress Mcgonagall, so she can give it to the Ministry!" Rose snapped. We must've been louder than we thought, because we heard, "Well, well, well. Looky here!" "_Meow_." We turned around nervously, and saw Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Filch was holding a lantern, and probably could just make out our figures. I took advantage of that, and grabbed Rose's wrist. "Move!" I whispered silently. We ran as fast as we could back up to the castle, leaving Filch behind, yelling, "Hey! You kids get back here!"

**An: I love you guys. I hope you have a wwonderful Christmas, and an amazing new year.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Phoenix, you're absolutely insane!" Rose told me, as we were heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I know," I shrugged, "I totally agree with you. But, thank you."

"For what?" Rose asked.

"For coming with me," I told her, "Even though you knew it was crazy, you still came with me. I appreciate that. You're a good friend."

"Aw, thanks!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "Even though you're stupid at times, I'm glad you're my friend."

As we walked into the Great Hall, a cold shiver went down my spine. You know that feeling you get when you know someone's watching you? It was like that. "Um, Rose? Do you ever feel like someone's watching you?" I asked nervously. She shivered, as if recalling a scary memory.

"Actually, I had that feeling last night, before we got rid of that locket," she told me. "Speaking of which, where is that locket?"

"Crap!" I said, "We left it outside! When we heard Filch, I was scared, so I dropped it. Then, we just ran off, and left it there!"

"Well," Rose said, obviously creeped out, but trying to hide it, "It's outside, on the edge of the school grounds. What can it do? Phoenix, we're both becoming paranoid. It's just an old locket, just like any old locket."

"Do you put mist inside and bury 'any old locket'?" I asked.

"Okay," she admitted, "I'll admit, that was pretty weird, but stuff happens. It's all over, now, so you can forget any of this ever happened."

"Fine," I gave in. I could swear that I heard a smirk behind me. The only problem: I turned around, and no one was there. Maybe I am going crazy, I thought.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table. It seemed awfully quiet. It was as if everyone were as freaked out as Rose and I were. The Great Hall was usually loud and rowdy, everyone talking to their friends. Now, there were only a few mumbles here and there. It wasn't right.

I turned to Albus. "Why is everybody so quiet, today?" I asked.

Albus sighed. "I think everybody got that creepy feeling last night. Lots of people still have it. And I have a feeling that it's from that locket you brought in here. That thing is evil, and you know it."

I looked down. Deep down, I knew he was right. It was my fault.

"It'll pass eventually, right? Everyone will move on sooner or later..." Rose requested, sounding very uncertain herself.

"Eventually. They'll forget by tomorrow. Don't worry," Albus sounded so calm, so unafraid. How he was so calm, I do not know.

"Al?" I asked, "How are you so calm? Everyone else is freaking out, and you're just so unafraid. How?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Phoenix."

I put my head on my hand. Rose and Albus are right, I mentally scolded myself, This all traces back to me doing something stupid.

Later:

_Dear Diary,_

_ I feel so stupid. Everyone at school is freaked out, and it's not normal at all. Very few people know what happened, and they know it's my fault. They don't say it out loud, but they know it is. And I know it, too. Whatever has happened, it comes back to me making a foolish mistake. This is sure a fine and dandy way to start the year! Not even a week in, and I've already turned the place into a ghost town._  
><em> On another positive note, Aunt Daphne is really sick, and is probably going to die before I reach age thirteen. "What does that have to do with the ghost town of a school?" You may ask. Here's what happened:<em>  
><em> It started out as a perfectly normal day, and Scorpius came up and told me that Aunt Daphne was seriously ill. He also told me that mum and dad would come pick us up to see her for a while. So, when they arrived, we left to St. Mungo's. While we were there, Aunt Daphne requested to see me alone for a minute. So, Scorpius and my parents stepped outside. She gave me an old, beaten up, crushed locket, and a vial with a peculiar mist-like substance inside of it. She told me to bury the locket just outside the school grounds, after I emptied the vial into it. Like a good niece, I said I would. That was Mistake #1.<em>  
><em> After she gave me the locket and vial, I went to the bathroom, when my robe started smoking. SMOKING! I discovered that the locket was oozing some kind of odd, black gunk. I washed it off, even though it burned my skin when I touched it. I still don't know what it was, but I don't know if I want to.<em>  
><em> Mistake #2: I actually did what she said. Or, tried to. I woke my friend, Rose, up at like 1 in the morning to go with me. Not to mention, I'm being haunted by some middle aged woman named Jade. Long story short, we almost got caught, and I dropped the locket and left it outside. The mist is just randomly floating around the castle, because I broke the vial. Those were Mistake #3, and Mistake #4. And that's not all.<em>  
><em> As I mentioned before, everyone is freaked out! And it's all because of me! Everyone always has this freaky feeling that they're being watched by something evil! And I'm almost sure it has something to do with that mist and locket. You know, the mist that is floating around the school. Thanks a lot, Mistake #4.<em>  
><em> My hand is starting to hurt, so I'm done ranting for today. I won't bug you with my problems, anymore. At least, not today. Goodbye! I might see you tomorrow. Who knows?<em>  
><em><span> Sincerely,<span>_  
><em><em>_**Phoenix Malfoy**_

I put my diary down, and sighed. This year was not getting off to a good start. I hoped it would get a lot better.


End file.
